There is an internal combustion engine in which fuel is injected from an upper portion of a combustion chamber toward a cavity formed in a top surface of a piston to form a stratified air-fuel mixture in the cavity and in a space above the cavity, and the stratified air-fuel mixture is burned by spark ignition as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-82028.